narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin/Chaos Labyrinth
| reg = 73727 | academy = 8 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan | mōra = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Absorption Soul Technique Amenotejikara Arsenal of Wind Bansho Ten'in Bisection Chakra Arsenal Creation of All Things Genjutsu: Rinnegan Gunbai Fanned Wind Hiding with Camouflage Technique Iaido Iai Beheading Instant Killing Intent Mini Tailed Beast Ball Rasengan Rupture Sage Art: White Rage Technique Samurai Sabre Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shinra Tensei Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Spellbreaker Technique Summoning Rinnegan Summoning: Triple Rashomon Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tengai Shinsei Uchiha Flame Formation | weapons = Bells Black Receiver Gunbai Hidden Kunai Mechanism Bakuryūga Kunai Military Rations Pill Poison Ryō ($1,000,000,000) Shuriken Smoke Bomb White Light Chakra Sabre }} Hailing from the Land of Wind, Xin is one of the world's finest of shinobi. As a child, he known among the adult group was the son of a highly respected noble. His father had close relationship ties with the Kazekage, as well as the other leaders within the village of Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato, Village Hidden by Sand) , being great friends with them. His skill with Wind release, allowed him to be able to control the element with such elegance that he could manipulate it to the level of being able to movement of sand, making the whole sand village and the area around it an easy weapon if his own. His mother was a skilled Medical-Ninja, being the head of the Medical Division of the village, due to her ability to heal multiple ninjas at once using a seal as a remote. Unlike his parents, he wasn't a master of the earthen element, or even a support role in battle, healing any injuries that his allies may obtain. In fact, he as a child had always been fascinated with destruction. His mother had often tried to tempt him into the medical field, helping sustain life rather than end it. She once almost tempted him, but she was ultimately unsuccessful as his chakra, instead as a healer, acted more as a poison towards the person they used as a test , killing the man in the end. His mother gave up on persuading him after this event, seeing it as no hope. Despite this type of nature, Xin had always been one to pick the side of "good" rather than "bad". When playing with the children of the other nobles, they usually decided to play the villian, the bad guy. But he, he would choose the hero, one who stopped the darkness and who got all the glory in the end of the game. While his mother nor father knew of this, they both had the Uchiha Clan lineage deep within their bloodline. Neither of the two achieved the feat of awakening the curse, one which allowed the wielder to utilize the unique dojutsu. In contrast of his paents, he had acquired the gene in which he needed to be able to utilize the Sharingan (写輪眼 Copy Wheel Eye). Soon after finding out about his kekkei genkai, he suffered from Atavism, an evolutionary throwback which causes a trait to revert to its ancestral type. After witnessing his mother's death from a heart attack, he awakened his Sharingan. Although it didn't cause any pain to him much, he could feel as the overload of chakra would start to drain his energy from under the within. Sometime he would feel drastic amounts of pain and pass out from the pain. His mother's caliber in healing was greatly needed as she could use her seals to heal him. After three days of awakening his sharingan, he felt a higher degree of pain over his body. Minutes after witnessing the pain of this power, his red pupils spread from their current form and covered his whole eye area, and changed to a purple color, signifying the awakening and acquirement of the Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Saṃsāra Eye). Soon after becoming bored of traveling, he decided there was sometging he could do. It would fufill his desires as well as help the world. He began making secret moves. He underwent a different alias and identity, known as Barōru(バロール Valor), assembling his name from the definition, as he won't give up in the presence of danger. He was able to do quite a number of missions but he stopped in the end, living only as his true self. Months later, after a multitude of occurrences and big events, he becomes the Wind Daimyō. His usage of the Amenotejikara has awarded him to be regarded as one of the, if not the fastest shinobi of his time. After being the Daimyō for such a period of time, he began to lose interest in a way. He controlled all the villages within the Land of Wind, however there wasn't many, due to the surroundings of Sunagakure being mostly sand. So he dropped his title and went on to be the Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影, Nanadaime Kazekage), a position that holds much power to its title. This was due to the council currently being in serach of one to fill the leader's position, he thought of hinself as the best choice for the spot and apparently they did as well, as they chose him. In the Chaos Labyrinth project, a new foe arises to the world. This opposition is known to the world as the Jashin Cult. People know of this religious cult for their traits if destruction and death and apparently now they seem to want control of the Great Five Shinobi Nations. xin is among them, creating destruction in hus path along with the others of the group. Background Early Life Cursed With A Blessing Synopsis Personality C Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess, Potency, Reserves, Flow, and Control ' Collaboration Techniques Sensory Capabilities Ninjutsu Wind Release =Enhanced Senses = Taijutsu Genjutsu Senjutsu Kyujutsu Kekkei Genkai = Intelligence Fuinjutsu Former Abilities Sharingan Because he is from the uchiha clan he has the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. He can use this to analyze and predict movements of his opponents and also recreate those exact movements and use that Justu. He is also able to observe the flow of chakra around him and where the buildup of chakra is. Xin has dramatically increased his time periods to which he can maintain his Sharingan with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. Mangekyō Sharingan Xin awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the trauma over the death of his best friend, his Uncle. Of course with this great power comes great suffering so the longer he relies on this ocular prowess places a great burden on his body, eyes and soul, deteriorating his vision, his cells and sanity after every use. But it does not affect him as much because he is not consumed by the hatred of his clan. He most likely is the only person in his clan to continue seeing the light when using this specific dojutsu. He first learned to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu by using his left eye and using Blaze Release. And in his right eye he is able to manifest the ultimate defense, Susanoo. He can materialize a ribcage for defending purposes or even the whole upper portion of the humanoid. If fully overwhelmed by his emotions he can form the full body and float around in the chest of his creation. Only seen for a second it is seen that his Construct is ghostly white and ninja like very light on its feet, nimble and quick but it is also very durable. His Amaterasu is much different than most. Most who have it have the standard black flames. However his is different. His flames take on the color of being bright white, like sunlight bouncing of the sun, which is very bright. The abilites are different really. The base effects of Amaterasu have been changed from the burning of fire, to a much different, melting/ scorching effect of scorch release. This would mean that when the flames come in contact with the skin it would very quickly began to melt the tissue. It would also melt normal bones, this would basically leave nothing left of the target. However, it still has that drawback of the flames taking a long duration of time to actually burn the opponent. In his other eye, he gained a different ability aswell as being able to manipulate it. This ability allows him to accelerate the burning speed of his flames. He could potentially finish a opponent as soon as they're hit with it by increasing it to a point where they would be melted in seconds, but that'd put a large strain on his eyes. Xin achieved this form of the Sharingan, after his fight with Iro Uchiha, his long lost brother. After months of gaining intel on his family member, Iro had finally found him. Xin, although being the lazy person he is, thought it was a great day to train and further hone his skills as shinobi. Xin, wanting to further focus on his aim with the black flames. Iro was amazed, he unintentionally licked his lips, by the urge for the eyes. "The other power of the Mangekyo." He said to himself in astonishment. He then took another look at the man. He quickly opened his journal, and flipped to a page. He read out loud to himself, but quiet so Xin couldn't hear. "White hair..Tanned skin..Cut on right cheek.. Yep It's..Xin from the description." He said in awe, but barely able to see due to the deterioration of his eyes form his usage. "This is my chance." Still able to see shapes, He used Lava Release: Lava Stream Technique and fires a stream of lava at Xin, but not before Xin's wind sensing feels a interruption within the airwaves, and dodges quicky, and the lava hits a tree melting it. The battle occurs and quickly ends, with Xin using the Body Replacement Technique, and impaling Iro through the chest. Iro was unable to keep up, because he didn't use his Mangekyō Sharingan, since his light was almost gone, and he could barely see. After the battle, Xin wants to know who the attacker was, and begins to go through the man's pouch. He finds a scroll and a journal. Not finding anything to identify the man by, he began to go through the journal. He randomly flips through the pages, and came upon things written down about Iro's deceased girlfriend. He flipped some more through the journal. He came upon a page that read : "My light is fading. I can barely see at all. I remember when I was younger, I found my mother's diary and it had secrets in it. My lost brother, and the powers of the sharingan. If I find my brother I can replenish my sight, and never have to worry about becoming blind. I need to find Xin, my lost brother, its's the only way to stop the pain." Xin dropped the journal and looked at Iro's dead body with widened eyes. "Could it be?" He said to himself. Thanks to his knowledge in transplanting from Medical ninjutsu, he was able to create a clone to transplant his brothers eyes into his own. But he did not do that, before creating a small room for him to rest in for a weeks, to get accustomed to the new power. He wondered how he would know when it was done. But when he removed the bandages, he found that his sight had became more clearer and he could see way better. He began to constantly use the EMS , to test it out, while doing this, he vision stayed it's same normal self. Years after, the Atavism's effect activates and immediately transforms his Sharingan into the Rinne Sharingan. Xin does not notice until he awakes and determines that his sight was better than ever before. He runs to a pond nearby and stares into his reflection only to see that his eyes have changed. He attempts to use the Amaterasu and notices that he cannot use it. This scares him greatly. After attempting countless times, he can only use the Susanoo, the greatest defensive technique. Equipment Xin's equipment consists of tools and weapons that are essential to a shinobi's duties, even a Jashinist. Upon his each of his hands, lies a seal that is required for the Summoning Technique. This allow quick and effective transport of his belongings. * Bakuryūga (爆竜牙, Explosive Dragon Fang): A katana that Xin carries within his haori. It has a grey sheath with a red ribbon tied to the top of it. The hilt is wrapped in white cloth, with the crossguard possessing a diamond-like shape. Unique in creation as it is said to have been forged from the souls of ten thousand slain men, Bakuryūga contains the ability to fire explosive acidic bursts of energy capable of corroding through any object. Even the strongest of men have fallen victim to its blade and ability. Those that are significantly strong risk having their body disintegrated by Bakuryūga's corrossive energy bursts. The sword itself is capable of disintegrating anything cut by it's blade. Creation and Concept Xin is meant to be the replacement for the basically deleted, Shiguma.He was first thought of as an Kaguya with the Shikotsumyaku. Then as I lost interest in him, I began to think of a character to simply take his place, one with a great dojutsu. Xin was created to be a true powerhouse. Not meant to be one of those character with every single jutsu and nature and host of the ten tails, but one meant to be able to utilize what he has and put it to use effectively. He is meant to be a brave leader to lead Sunagakure in an era of peace even if there is a war around him. Trivia *Xin unnaturally has the ability to create tailed beast balls from his hands, but it requires help from Shukaku by channeling his tailed beast chakra to the hand of choice. Quotes